A quite-unexpected Journey
by Random Caffeine Addict
Summary: Me, quite the average Girl, somehow landed in this river near (not really, I had to walk two hours there!) the Shire. What will happen to me now? Just read the story, my summary's suck.


Well...

This is weird... And coming from someone like me that has always had a crazy Imagination that's saying a lot.

But from the beginning. I'd love to say that I'm this super special snowflake that's extremely talented and is loved by everyone, but sadly I'm not.

I can be pretty smart if I want to (as I've been told), but I have no talents whatsoever and am a loooooong way from being considered beautiful.

But where are my manners. Not that they ever actually existed, but hey.

Details.

My name is Woods, Abby Woods.

...God, that sounded so tacky.

Moving on.

I've turned 18 half a year ago, but (in my opinion) don't look that old and (everybody agrees on this) definitely don't act like that. As said before I have no special talents, though I'd love to learn how to use a weapon.

I spend most of my time reading, being lazy, fangirling and just surfing the Internet, since I finished High School not to long ago and have a free peiod at the moment.

Hmm..

What else would be good to know...

I got it!

I have blonde hair, but since I always felt like that just didn't fit with my character, I dyed it.

Red.

You can probably imagine what mood my mother was in when she first saw it, since she loved my blonde hair.

Since I finally had the patience to grow it out, it goes to mid-back now and is quite curly.

Which is a pain in the ass.

Enough with this boring description.

Let me tell you how it all started...

*Cue dramatic flashback scene*

A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away

In a boring town in Germany, there lived a girl.

Not a normal girl, no this was a caffeine addicted, weird girl obsessed with the works of the great writing God Tolkien, which means no sleep, watching the movies WAY too often and being stared at. This girl, me, had always had a crazy imagination, but one day, on the way to library, this girl, being the idiot she is and using way too much commas, got hit by a car.

How you ask?

Well said girl tripped over her own feet, stumbled and fell right in front of a car.

A wonderfully dramatic way to die.

But instead of seeing the famous bright light, some asshole God dropped her from the sky into a river.

Well that's where I'm now.

Dripping wet on a river bank in the middle of nowhere.

Great.

This day can't get any better, can it?

...

...

Well apparently the rain only happens in Hollywood movies.

After just sitting there like an idiot for about 10 minutes, I'm not sure, knowing how much time has passed is another one of my many non-talents, I got up and decided to just follow this random path.

*2 hours of walking and a **lot** of talking to myself later*

I was hungry,

and tired,

and bored,

and sleepy,

and just genuinely uncomfortable, when I decide that, yes, I was definitely dreaming.

Right in front of me was the shire.

The motherfucking shire!

Every fan's dream!

So I did what everyone would have done.

Walking like I owned the place and ignoring the many stares, I made my way to Bag End.

I just forgot a tiny little detail.

What would I say to Bilbo? Or Frodo? Or maybe somebody else lived here at the moment? After all, I had no idea which time period I was in.

I decided to just knock and go with the flow.

Much to my surprise Martin Freeman opened the door.

No seriously, apparently Peter Jackson really choose the right actor to play Bilbo.

''Can I help you?''

I had been so busy staring at Bilbo/Martin, that I had totally forgotten my objective. Bilbo/Martin was looking at me like I would murder him any second.

''Yes, I lost my friends and have been told to wait at the home of Bilbo Baggins if I lost them. I'm very sorry for intruding like this''

I replied,trying to make myself look as cute and innocent as possible.

''They you to wait here?'' Bilbo asked quite bewildered.

''Yes, they said that you're a very honorable and polite hobbit, that wouldn't just leave a maiden in need on his doorstep.''

Nailed it!

Flattery and Guilt in one!

Bilbo had started blushing during my short speech and was staring at me even more than before.

He seemed to be thinking and I could just hope, that he would let me in.


End file.
